A Little Surprise
by Yuzukiis
Summary: Eijirou brings home a furry friend. Katsuki isn't pleased.


"Ejirou you did not just fucking bring an animal home." Katsuki glares at the small cardboard box with holes poked into it. Eijirou laughs awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his head. "Get rid of it." Katsuki points at the door.

"Wait, Katsuki just listen!" Eijirou holds up his hands in defense. "Just take a look." The red haired man motions towards the small box.

Katsuki raises an eyebrow. It was definitely too small a box to contain a dog. So, maybe it was a cat? Whatever it was, Katsuki wasn't going to have it shitting all over their apartment.

"Alright, lets say hi to papa..." Eijirou slowly opens the top of the box. Katsuki stays in place, watching enthusiastically. "Look, Katsuki." The angry blonde steps forward, to take a look inside the box. His eyes widen, once he lays his eyes upon a bunny, instead of a cat. "Surprise! It's a lop eared bunny. I got it from Koda."

"Well, give it back." Katsuki walks away.

"C'mon, babe! She needs a home."

"Not fucking here. I'm not babysitting a fucking bunny."

Katsuki walks into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a soda. "It's okay. Katsuki will warm up to you eventually." Katsuki rolls his eyes and loudly slurps his drink.

* * *

Eijirou didn't listen to Katsuki's demands. Since arriving last night, the bunny received all of Eijirou's attention. Eijirou had been spending time with the bunny, making sure it was comfortable in it's new environment. This caused Katsuki to be grumpier than usual. How could a bunny be taking away his boyfriend?

Eijirou and the bunny were in one corner of the living room, and Katsuki was sitting on the couch playing video games. Normally, Eijirou would be playing alongside him, or even cuddling with him, but the "demon" bunny was stealing Eijirou away from him. Katsuki could hear Eijirou talking to it, like it could actually reply. "Stop talking to it, you fucking weirdo." Katsuki mashes on one of the controller buttons.

"I'm bonding with her! Leave me alone." Eijirou replies. "It's okay sweetie, he's just like that."

"Who are you calling sweetie?!" Katsuki yells.

"Our daughter. I love her so much."

Katsuki scoffs in response, too irritated to even start yelling. Sooner or later Eijirou would realize what a stupid investment this bunny is. Having pets just adds more stress into your life, since it's something else to take care of.

"Dammit..." Eijirou swears.

"What, she piss on you?" Katsuki dryly replies.

"...I have to go to work."

Katsuki pauses his game and looks over at Eijirou. "I thought you were off today."

"I am but...they're short. I'm going in." Eijirou stands up and dusts himself off.

"Don't go if you don't feel like it."

"No, this is good. That game you wanted is coming out soon, right?"

"Yeah." Katsuki leans against the couch arm. "What about it?" He watches as Eijirou walks into their room, and comes out in his work uniform a few minutes later.

"I'll get it for you." Eijirou throws his arms around Katsuki's neck from behind. He nuzzles Katsuki's neck, for the first time today.

"Oh, so now you're going to give me attention?" Katsuki crosses his arms and tries to hide his blushing face.

"Shut up, you big baby. I'll be back for dinner." Eijirou presses his lips against Katsuki's cheeks. The blonde ruffles his hair in embarrassment. "Watch our daughter while I'm gone. Love you, Katsu!" And with that, Eijirou exits out the front door, leaving Katsuki behind with the bunny. It takes a couple seconds to register what had just been thrown onto him. Katsuki clenches his fist.

"DAMMIT EIJIROU!"

* * *

Throughout the first hour, Katsuki completely ignored the bunny. It didn't require lots of attention, like an actual baby would. But either way, Katsuki had no idea how to take care of a baby, let alone a bunny. He could hear it shuffling around in it's small pen, and scratching the gate. Every time it would scratch the gate, it would annoy Katsuki to the point where he yells, "Shut up!" at it.

Eventually, Katsuki got tired of yelling and finally just walked over to it's area. "What the hell do you want." Katsuki glares at the small animal.

Upon noticing Katsuki, the bunny stood on it's hind legs. It gave Katsuki a curious look, before hopping over to it's empty food tray. "So that's what you're bitching about." Katsuki looks around the pen. Ejirou brought home a few supplies to take care of the bunny, he was sure he saw a bag of hay. Wherever it was, it wasn't in the living room. Katsuki walks away and instantly goes for the kitchen. He spots it on the kitchen table and brings the bag back to the pen. He grabs a handful and sets it in the food tray. The bunny instantly goes for the hay and chews it aggressively. Katsuki watches it eat, it's ears flopping with every movement. The piece of hay it was eating was really long, so it aggressively swings it up and down, trying to eat all of it at once. It makes Katsuki scoff in amusement.

The bunny was white, with gray ears and gray spots. It was pretty small, but if he remembered correctly, lop ear bunnies would grow up to be big. Katsuki shakes his head, he wasn't going to witness this bunny's growth, because he was going to find a way to get rid of it. He sighs and lays down on the ground, next to the pen. Eijirou already seems so attached to it. Maybe taking it away would be a bad idea. He hated seeing Eijirou upset and would do anything to fix it. There was no doubt, getting rid of the bunny would be a challenge.

Katsuki notices the water bowl getting low. "Jeez Ei, can't even take care of your bunny properly." Katsuki grabs the bowl and brings it in the kitchen, to refill it. Once he returns, the bunny watches as he sets the bowl back down, and quietly sips the water. Watching it drink, he absentmindedly reaches over to pet the bunny's head. It was really soft and small, he could tell how delicate the baby bunny was. It tucked it's feet in, so the bunny looked like a loaf of bread. Katsuki's smiles a little and pets it some more. "...You're not so bad after all. You were just hungry and thirsty..."

After realizing what he was doing, he quickly takes his hand away. "What the fuck." The bunny keeps its place, but raises it's head after Katsuki removed his hand. Katsuki clenches his teeth and silently curses to himself. The bunny stood on its hind leg again, looking directly at Katsuki. "Oi, oi..." Katsuki can feel sweat drop down his cheek. "Don't get attached to me, you damn demon."

After a few seconds, Katsuki weighs out his options. He hated to admit it, but the bunny was kind of cute. Seeing no other choice, he brings out his phone and dials a friend's number. "Oi, Deku." Katsuki looks down at the bunny. It got back up and started eating hay again. "Get over here."

"Huh? Kacchan? Why?"

"I _said_ get over here!" Katsuki screams into the phone and hangs up. The bunny jumped in it's place, startled by Katsuki's loud voice. It was shaking a little and Katsuki gave it a blank look, "You better get ready, demon."

* * *

Once Eijirou walks into their apartment complex, he notices a familiar green haired man walking down the stairs. "Midoriya? Is that you?" Eijirou waves his hand.

"Oh, Kirishima-kun!" The other man waves back.

"Yo, Midoriya. What are you doing here?" Eijirou asks, once they get closer to each other.

"Oh, Kacchan called me."

"Katsuki did?" Eijirou raises one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah. It's weird." Midoriya places a hand under his chin and closes his eyes. "He called me and said 'Oi, Deku, get over here now!'" Midoriya tries imitating the angry blonde, causing Eijirou to laugh. "I come over and he leaves the apartment, no explanation at all...And then he comes back with..." Midoriya covers his mouth, as if he was trying to stop himself from telling a secret.

"With?" Eijirou tilts his head, trying to get the other man to spill. He shakes his head.

"You'll see." He pats Eijirou's shoulder as he begins walking away. "See you later, Kirishima-kun!"

"Okay..." Eijirou mutters. He shakes his head and makes his way to their shared apartment. Just what has Katsuki done?

He fumbles through his pockets, looking for his keys, and quickly unlocks the door. "Katsuki? I'm home." Eijirou closes the door behind him and takes off his shoes. He can hear the TV from the living room, but no reply from his boyfriend. "Katsu-" Once, he steps into the living room, there's a large box thrown on the floor. On the box, is a picture of a bunny cage, and Eijirou raises one of his eyebrows. He couldn't see the bunny's area, since it was sort of behind the couch. Walking over quickly, and leaning on the couch, Eijirou finds Katsuki laying down next to the bunny in its new cage. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling, indicating that he must've been sleeping for a little while.

Eijirou blinks in confusion. The pen he had came home with the night before, was no where to be seen. Looking around more, there was another bag from petco. He quietly gets off the couch and walks over to the bag, finding more stuff for the bunny, like a brush and little cage decorations. "Aww..." Eijirou smiles to himself, looking back at his sleeping boyfriend. Somehow he still managed to look angry in his sleep. Eijirou didn't want to wake Katsuki up, but he knew he'd hear him complain about his back hurting, since he was sleeping on the floor.

"Katsuki." Eijirou reaches over, placing his hand on Katsuki's cheek. "Wake up." He pats his cheek softly, waking the blonde up.

Katsuki groans and rubs his eyes. "What."

Eijirou smirks, "So...you went to the store for her?" It takes Katsuki a few seconds to process what was said, before he scrunches his face up.

"Whatever!" Katsuki yells, crossing his arms.

Eijirou laughs in response and leans over to kiss Katsuki's cheek. Katsuki feels his face heat up and turns away, looking at the bunny in it's new and larger cage. "Thanks, Katsuki."

Katsuki scoffs in response and stands up. He walks away to clean up the mess he made, throwing out the boxes and cleaning up loose hay. "Why's the cage so big?"

"Because! If we're gonna do this..." Katsuki appears in Eijirou's view again and crosses his arms. "We're gonna do it right, dammit!"

"Katsuki!" Ejirou can't help but smile.

"St-Stop smiling like that you idiot."

"I can't help it!" He laughs, "We're gonna raise this bunny together."

"We are." Katsuki nods. "Next time, make sure you leave food and water for her. It was empty when you left her."

"Aww, but that's what you're here for!" Eijirou places his hands behind him and leans back. "But now that you approve of her-"

"Tolerate."

Eijirou narrows his eyes at Katsuki, who kept his same blank expression. "She needs a name."

"I don't care." Katsuki jumps back onto the couch and starts up his video game.

"Alright, then you won't mind if..." Eijirou peeks at the bunny. She was munching angrily on hay, eyes narrowed, and flinging around the hay. Almost like a certain someone. Eijirou chuckles to himself. "Katsu-chan."

"What."

"Not you. It's her name." Eijirou leans comfortably on his hand and reaches into the cage to pet Katsu.

"That's _my_ nickname!" Katsuki throws a tissue box at Eijirou's head. He laughs as Katsuki demands that he pick another name.

Despite his angry demeanor, Eijirou knew Katsuki had the ability to care about something. After all, Eijirou got Katsuki to care about him, after their rocky start in high school. He knew bringing the bunny home would be a challenge for Katsuki to accept, but he didn't think it would happen so soon. Coming home to this little surprise made Eijirou happy, that Katsuki had gone out of his way to get something he didn't even ask for, and even accept the fact that they're taking care of a bunny together. Katsuki isn't very vocal about his feelings, but this reminded Eijirou that Katsuki loves him. Ever since meeting the blonde in high school, he knew life with him would be interesting, and he was glad he chose to stay by his side.

* * *

A/N: I haven't written a one-shot in a LONG time, but! I'm trying to get back into it. I hope you enjoyed, and this also marks the first time I've written M/M. Thanks for reading!


End file.
